


Life Isn't Worth Living Without You

by slasherbastard



Series: Friday the 13th [2]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: 2.2k words, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, I just wanted to try it out, Light Swearing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Suicide, i'm so glad i finally finished this one i was kind of struggling y'all, my first time writing a non-gender neutral character, reader - Freeform, requested on tumblr, trigger warning, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherbastard/pseuds/slasherbastard
Summary: Requested by anon on tumblr (credit to snake-noodles on tumblr for the prompt list ~ link to list in beginning notes)
Relationships: Jason Voorhees & Other(s), Jason Voorhees/You
Series: Friday the 13th [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179200
Kudos: 3





	Life Isn't Worth Living Without You

**Author's Note:**

> LINK TO PROMPT LIST: https://snake-noodles.tumblr.com/post/176196126762/150-angsthorror-prompts

It’s been who knows how long since Jason saw another person enter Camp Crystal Lake. Not a single counsellor volunteering for yet another reopening - at last, those humans finally found some common sense in those small brains of theirs, but Jason missed it -, not even some random teenagers who are trying to find a private place to get freaky. It made Jason feel as if his life was losing its purpose. 

That’s when the dreams started, his mother was disappointed in him because he wasn’t killing anymore and disappointing his mother was one of the worst things he could do. Next, disappointing you, his boyfriend. Although you never committed any murders and were fine with Jason’s lifestyle, it made Jason feel like he was disappointing you by doing nothing all day. 

You, his S/O, caught up on this. When the two of you were doing chores, Jason was either messing up more than usual or not focusing at all. “J?”

Jason looked up, not realising he was supposed to be picking up the firewood he had badly chopped up just minutes - probably an hour - before. He shook his head and picked up the wood and took it inside, you watching him with a questioning look but pushing it aside to continue with your own duties.

You really enjoyed the peace and quiet and not having to deal with strangers, it was just you and your boyfriend Jason. You could tell Jason wasn’t enjoying the absence of his future victims, you didn’t know what was going on in that head of his but from what you had just witnessed earlier, it clearly wasn’t good. Jason hated it when you worried about him but sometimes you couldn’t resist it, Jason kept to himself a lot of the time so it was hard to figure out what he was thinking half of the time. You even started learning sign language after realising it was one of the best ways to communicate with him, since he didn’t really know how to write. 

“Hey J?” You called out to your lover as he was coming out of the cabin. “I love you.” You said, dragging out that last ‘u’, he gave you a slight nod and went back to cutting up firewood, still not fully paying attention. You let out a quiet sigh and walked past him, entering the cabin to make yourself a snack. 

Jason watched you enter the cabin, his mind racing with thoughts of you trying to avoid him. He couldn’t do anything right, he couldn’t even say those 3 special words back to the love of his life. You could leave at any time, what was stopping you? Well, apart from the fact that if you did try to leave, Jason would find you and lock you away but he knew you were too smart for that - were you?

Jason dropped the axe and speed ran into the cabin expecting you to be gone through an open window, maybe a bag packed and sitting on your shared bed, but instead he saw you taking something out of the fridge. “Jason, what’s wrong?” He shook his head as you dropped the contents onto the counter and concernedly approached him. “Are you hurt? Let me check-” You bit your lip and reached for his hands but he took them away.

**“I thought you were trying to leave.”** He quickly signed.

“Hey, I’m not leaving. I just wanted to make myself something for lunch.” You signed back at him. “Why would I leave?”

Jason let out a sigh and pulled you in for a tight hug, trying to cherish you - even if you do end up leaving, he wanted to remember what your smaller frame felt like against his body. The thought of you leaving hurt him even more than his mothers disappointing words that haunted him while he tried to sleep. You broke away from Jason and stared up at him, holding his hands in yours. “I swear, I’m never leaving you Jason. You mean too much to me.” You let go of his hands and walked back to the kitchen area of the cabin and grabbed a spoon from the drawer and the yoghurt from the counter and began eating it. 

\---

That night in bed Jason spent the night reliving the same nightmare he’d be experiencing the past couple of nights. It started with his mother sweetly telling him to kill for her but as soon as she realised that there was nobody to kill she’d grow angry. “Kill for me Jason! Kill for mommy!”

Jason tried to tell her but her shrieks just got louder and louder, then you’d appear.

“Jason I never should’ve dated you. You’re just a weak excuse of a man, the Crystal Lake Killer, huh? I should’ve left when I had the chance.” You’d say in disgust before leaving Jason alone in the dark void where he couldn’t breathe. But this time, his nightmare had a new addition - that’s when he’d realise he was underwater and he’d gasp for air before realising he was sinking lower and lower. He’d sink until he stopped breathing, then die then come back to life and the short cycle would repeat of him sinking and gasping for air until he’d eventually wake up hyperventilating. This was it, he was finally going to die.

The voices began to get louder - not just yours and his mothers, but all the past victims, the kids who watched him drown, people he’d never met in his life, everyone was against him. Everyone hates Jason. 

Jason woke up and made a noise that sounded like a scream being subdued by water, mixed with the hyperventilating was enough to wake up. You quickly sat up and turned on the lamp beside you and rubbed Jason’s back in an attempt to calm him down, he flinched at your touch but as soon as he realised it was you and you weren’t telling him he was a disappointment, he calmed down. You waited until he was calm enough to be left alone and then got up and went straight to the kitchen to make tea - you weren’t sure whether or not it’d help since this was the first time you witnessed Jason having a night terror, but making tea was the first thing that came to mind. 

By the time the tea was ready Jason was sitting on the tearing couch in the cabin’s makeshift living room, just staring into nothing. You grabbed the two teacups and brought them into the living room and set them on the coffee table. “Do you want to talk about it?” Jason looked at you and you could feel him judging your choice of words through the eyeholes of his hockey mask. “I’m sorry.” You sat down opposite Jason and began signing at him. “Do you want to sign about it?” 

Jason didn’t do anything, just staring back at you with his lifeless eyes. Usually he loved your jokes but this time he felt nothing. Jason slowly raised his hands. **“I had a dream I killed myself.”**

You had to do a double table as you watched Jason, asking him to repeat himself. It was a lot for you. “Why?” 

**“I’m a disappointment to you and mother. You’re going to leave me and life isn’t worth living without you.”**

You quickly wiped a few tears that were forming in your eyes and took a sip of your tea. “It’s because this place has been empty, hasn’t it?” Jason nodded. “Jason. You have never disappointed me, ever. Killing or not, I’ll always be proud of you and you’ll always be my favourite person. I can’t speak for your mother but I’m sure she loves you just as much now as she did when you were killing people, why don’t we go talk to her?” 

Jason looked at you like you were crazy but he knew that you were right. You needed to talk to your mother about this. Jason got up without another noise and you followed him outside, grabbing your coat on the way out. Jason ended up bringing his mother’s head back to her body in the cemetery sometime before you came around. 

When the two of you reached the cemetery you stopped and tried to let Jason go inside by himself since he was the only one who could hear his mother’s voice, but he grabbed your hand and forcefully pulled you in with him. “Jason, don’t be nervous.”

Jason ignored your advice and found his mother’s grave and stopped. You thought he was going to try and leave but then you noticed him staring intensely at the gravestone before nodding and letting go of your hand. You watched Jason for a while until he turned to you for a second, then back to the spot in front of him, then he turned back to you again and signed the words **“She doesn’t hate me.”**

You smiled and signed “Tell her I said hello.”

**“She says hello back, and thanks you for being here with me when she c-couldn’t.”**

You smiled and tried not to start bawling on the spot, you cared about Jason too much to even think about leaving and you wished he could see that. You looked up as Jason took a step back and took your hand in his and the two of you walked back to the secluded cabin. As soon as you entered the cabin you took off your coat and threw it over the couch and turned back to Jason. “Is everything going to be okay now?”

He nodded and signed **“I’m sorry for doubting your love for me.”**

“It’s okay, let's just get some rest now.” 

Jason didn’t have any nightmares for the rest of the night. You ended up waking up before Jason and decided to go for a walk, one of the perks of living in the middle of the woods on an abandoned campsite was being able to do anything without worrying about being judged - In this case, going for a walk at 11am in your pajamas was perfect. You quickly grabbed your coat and left, worried about waking up Jason. 

Your mind started to wander as you followed the dirt path, letting your mind wander, you usually listened to music or if Jason were awake you’d be talking to him instead. Your brain was just filled with Jason, you couldn’t stop thinking about him and the previous night and how you didn’t realise he was having nightmares. It made you feel bad but you had to remind yourself that you did nothing wrong and Jason did nothing wrong either, you had no reason to feel bad but your guilty conscience was giving in. You turned into the main part of the camp where all the counsellors usually stayed and almost didn’t notice that you weren’t alone until you heard an unfamiliar voice. 

“Hey! Are you a counsellor here, too? I think I arrived a little earlier than I was supposed to. I’m Ash.” He stuck his hand out and you shook it. 

“Yeah, I got here the night before, explains the pajamas.” You laughed and continued talking to this new face but you couldn’t pay attention to his words, you were too excited to tell Jason although you were 80% sure that he was already aware of this. 

“- But yeah that’s my story, how about you?”

“What? Oh, I had to move back in with my parents and they were bothering me about not having a job, so my aunt suggested that I become a counsellor and uh here I am.” You lied, trying to subtly look around to see if Jason had woken up, he had a tendency for watching you, especially if he heard you talking to a complete stranger - and spoiler alert, he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. That’s when you had an idea. “So, nobody else has arrived yet?”

“Nope, just us.” Bingo.

“Cool. Hey, are you aware of the rumours behind this place?” 

“What? With the Crystal Lake Killer? Bullshit.”

“Really? Because I was just walking around and I shit you not, I think I saw a body.” 

“Show me.” Was this guy really that stupid?

Without another word the two of you went to look for the ‘body’. The whole walk to the cabin Ash asked every question he could think of. “How dead is the body?” “Is it fresh?” “How are you not dead yet?” He was getting on your nerves but you knew that he’d be dead in a few minutes, just hoping that Jason was awake. 

You both reached the cabin and something moving around behind one of the broken windows. You tried to hide your smile as you approached the cabin. “It’s just in here.”

“Hey man I don’t think this is a good idea.” You stopped and turned to your new found friend. 

“I thought you wanted to see the body.” 

“Well yeah but- fine. I’m going in first.” Ash desperately pushed past you and entered the house, you heard a scream before Jason appeared holding a bloody machete. 

“Did you enjoy your surprise, J? There are more arriving today. I think it’s a sign.” You got all giddy and ran up to Jason, hugging him. He dropped his machete and hugged you back. 


End file.
